


Class

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Beds, Complete, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hotels, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Mornings, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Pre-Crimson Peak, Secret Relationship, Slash, Sleep, Sleepiness, Talking, University, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan just wanted to sleep. Why did Thomas have to be so loud ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class

Alan murmured something unintelligible and rolled over. He just wanted to sleep, why was Thomas being so loud ?

The baronet shook his shoulder again. “Alan quit being a lazy bum and get up. You’ll be late for class !”

No, he didn’t want to go to the university today. The thought jolted him awake, but he was still groggy. “Late ? Couldn’t you have woken me earlier ?” Sunlight gleamed off oak paneling as he struggled to sit up.

“I just barely came in to retrieve my ring, I didn’t think you’d still be here. Come on, up, up, quickly now ! You can take my carriage.”

Thomas shoved his clothes at him and he pulled them on before donning his coat and bowler hat to rush out the door. He couldn’t be late, final examinations were today and if he missed those he would never become an ophthalmologist.

“I’ll meet you for lunch Thomas, 12 o’clock at Haggerty’s.”

He barely heard Thomas’s affirmative before hurrying through the crowd. Yes, the carriage was right outside the door. Quickly, he explained the situation and got in. The driver flicked the reins and they set off fast as they could go in a street already filled with other carriages, cabs and the odd motorcar, which was not very fast at all.

As he fidgeted in his seat he eyed the passing motorcars and couldn’t help, but think they were much faster. Perhaps he would have to get himself one as a graduation present. It would be nice not to rely on others for his transportation and should Thomas ever have a thought to visit him in America it would save both of them some money. Yes, that sounded a solid plan. Impulsively, he took out his pocket watch. There were still 30 minutes before class started. With this traffic he would make it. Even if he didn’t, Thomas would still be proud of him. A calm washed over him and he leaned back against the seat. He would make it.


End file.
